Snarl
Snarl is a male cape dog. Snarl and his pack mates stalk a meerkat named Timon when he wanders off from his friends. The pack manages to corner him in a large pile of rocks, but they are momentarily scattered by a rockslide, with some members dying beneath the falling rocks. Snarl furiously attempts to enact his revenge on Timon, but he is quickly confronted by Timon's friends, Pumbaa and Simba, and is killed by a falling rock during the confrontation. Biography When Timon the meerkat wanders off on his own, Snarl and his pack stalk him in the hopes of scoring an easy meal. Timon catches their scent while climbing up a mound of rocks and sees the pack swarming at the base of the pile. Snarl guides the pack in the hunt, snapping at them to not make a difficult task out of catching one small meerkat. He then reminds the pack that he will be the one who gets the first bite of their prey. As Timon scrambles to escape the cape dogs, he spots a sliver in the rocks and attempts to hide inside, where he will be out of reach of the pack. Furious, Snarl and his followers begin to dig Timon free, with Snarl forcing his muzzle inside the crevice. Just then, the pack is alerted to a rockslide, and they scramble away in terror. Snarl and a few cape dogs manage to escape, but some of the pack get crushed beneath the falling rocks. A wounded Snarl mourns the loss of his pack mates and begins to climb up the pile again to exact his revenge on Timon. As he is climbing, one of his pack mates warns him of the approach of Pumbaa and Simba, Timon's powerful friends. Undeterred, Snarl tries to rally the pack to him, but they scatter in fear, and Snarl is left to brave the new arrivals on his own. Stubbornly, Snarl continues to dig his way toward Timon, who is unaware of the lingering danger. Once face-to-face with the meerkat, Snarl taunts him and relishes the chance to kill him himself. However, Timon smacks him with a sharp rock, giving time for Pumbaa and Simba to reach the pair. Faced with a warthog and a lion, Snarl begins to back away, but a rock falls from above, crushing and killing him. Physical appearance Snarl is a cape dog with a thick black coat. The fur on his face and along his back is russet, and his front legs are spotted with white patches. Like his pack mates, he sports large, rounded ears, a pink nose, and rows of sharp yellow teeth. His eyebrows are dark and thick, and he has pale green eyes and yellow scleras. His most distinctive feature is his left ear, which is torn. Personality and traits As a leader, Snarl is commanding and fierce. He is unafraid to issue frequent commands to his followers, though he does not inspire enough loyalty to rally them against formidable and dangerous situations. On his own, he is daring, ruthless, and aggressive, and he works tirelessly to enact revenge on those who have wronged him. After the death of his pack mates, Snarl makes every effort to make Timon pay for the deed, even at the cost of his own life. Category:Antagonists Category:Cape Dogs Category:Characters Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters